Constructor
Gottam Conagher, also known as the bad man in the tower, is the Constructor, and that means he solves problems. But not problems like, "What is beauty?", because that would fall in the purview of your conundrums of philosophy. In the 1950s, Gottam Conagher was recruited into the Bored Legos United, where he was given the title of the Constructor. While working for Bored Legos United, the Constructor found himself with the tough job of camping all day while constantly hitting things with his wrench and stopping the spais from sapping his stuff. Luckily, most of the spais were REDshirts, so they died easily, but the Constructor was worried about his own clothes. His shirt was BLU, but his overalls were RED, so what did that make him? It was during this time that the Constructor formed an excellent outlook on life that everyone should abide by. How do you solve a practical problem? Use a gun. And if that don't work, use more gun. And if that don't work, use even more gun. And if that don't work, use a Heavy Weapons Guy. And if that don't work, use a Black Scottish Cyclops. And if that don't work, use a Crazed Gunman, not an Assassin. And if that don't - SPAI SAPPIN' MAH SENTRY! After a long day of spais sapping his stuff and boy scouts spamming NEED A DISPENSER HERE, the Constructor finally snapped. He was sick of working for Bored Legos United and decided to pursue a new hobby of collecting hats. He collected ALL the hats! Even the rare Unusual Blacktron Helmet, which he received after a tragic case of spontaneous combustion aboard the Moonbase. Except for two, and those two hats were none other than the Blue Astronaut Helmet and the Red Astronaut Helmet. And the Constructor made it his goal to get those hats, one way or another. However, the Red Astronaut did not take too lightly to the idea of the Constructor trying to take off his helmet on an uncharted planet and suck his eyeballs out of their sockets because he thinks he's the real Buzz Lightyear. And so, the Constructor became a bad man in the tower, determined to wreak havoc upon the Blue Astronaut's Home World until he got those hats. He presented the planet with an ultimatum: if the astronauts did not fork, spoon, and knife over their hats, then the Constructor would be erecting a river all day and all night long. As the Red Astronaut did not want to listen to "GOTTA MOVE THAT GEAR" 3,141,592,653 times every hour, he told the Blue Astronaut that he needed to save the Urinated States from the bad man in the tower. The Blue Astronaut traveled to the top of the tower, where he was confronted by the bad man in the tower. The Constructor boasted that he could not be defeated, but the Blue Astronaut proved him wrong by mercilessly firing upon him with problems like "What is beauty?" The bad man in the tower screamed as he dissolved into a shapeless mass due to the philosophy destroying every bond holding his molecules together except for the weak van der Waals bonds. However, without any hydrogen, covalent, or James bonds holding him together, the Constructor simply ceases to be, and yet he continues to exist on this planet, stuck halfway between existing as an Eldritch Abomination and being banished to The Pit, It Burns! And from that day forward, anytime a bunch of Constructors are together in one place, it's called a tower! UNLESS IT'S A FARM! Beta Information In alpha testing, the bad man in the tower was originally the nice guy in the tower. However, because Jamesster redesigned Legos in Space: THE GAME to be darker and edgier, the nice guy in the tower was accused of defying the laws of Murphy and subsequently burst into flames and exploded. In beta testing, the bad man in the tower's textures were unfinished, so he used the textures for Burno the friendly dragon. However, in mid-beta testing, for some reason Jamesster removed these textures but did not add his current textures yet, causing the bad man in the tower to become black and white and red all over. Trivia *It is commonly theorized that the bad man in the tower is not actually the true villain. Most people speculate that the real villain is the tower, and anyone who is in the tower is destined to become a bad man, which might explain how the Constructor became corrupted. If this is true, then the Blue Astronaut is now the new bad man in the tower. Nice job breaking it, hero. But at least you're winner! *Legos in Space set designer Brigs may be a Constructor. Gallery ENDGAME.jpg|The defeated Constructor Category:Character Category:Slaves of the Infomaniac